Crush
by Agatha Romaniev
Summary: [AU] Kagura había tenido el sueño de salir de Japón, pero su idea de estar fuera del país no incluía estar encerrada en una habitación de Seúl y con el detestable de su jefe a un lado. Bueno, no sería la primera ni la última persona con sueños frustrados, aunque a veces era mejor no tenerlos.


**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Crush: es una expresión para definir un estado fugaz y platónico de enamoramiento hacía alguien. Suele ser temporal pero muy intenso. **

**Advertencias: ligero lemmon.**

* * *

**Crush**

Kagura suspiró agotada, mirando por la ventana del hotel. Profundamente aburrida, paseó los ojos por las luces que resaltaban en el nocturno firmamento de Seúl; tampoco podía atribuir su mal humor al hecho de que se sintiera fuera de lugar, porque no era así. Era Asia, y Seúl tenía más o menos el mismo estilo que Tokio (aunque Kagura tenía la impresión de que Tokio era más extravagante). De una forma u otra, no le gustaba, así como tampoco le gustaba su tierra natal, ni cualquier lugar donde estuviera Naraku. Prefería Nebraska, con sus aburridas y extensas planicies y sus fatídicos tornados, aunque nunca hubiese estado ahí.

Bueno, no era la primera ni sería la última persona con sueños frustrados.

—¿Te ha agarrado la melancolía? —preguntó una conocida voz detrás de ella, a unos metros de distancia. Naraku levantó la vista de la laptop y enfocó a Kagura, quien también lo miró.

—Estoy harta de Corea —espetó la joven, jugueteando con las varias hileras de collares sobre su blusa rosa. Naraku alzó la ceja. La apatía de su asistente era casi palpable, incluso contagiosa.

—¿Ya quieres regresar a Japón? —Vio a Kagura rodar los ojos—. No, claro que no. Lo único que quieres es irte lejos. ¿Cómo era, a donde el viento te lleve? —agregó con una sonrisa burlona y una mirada prepotente. Kagura gruñó, acercándose a la barra de la suite para servirse un trago.

—No te burles —exigió la chica tomando la bebida de golpe—. No es mi culpa no encontrar trabajo.

Y no, en realidad no era su culpa. Tenía un año de haberse graduado de la carrera de meteorología, pero no encontraba trabajo. Si bien, muchos recién egresados salían ya con un empleo asegurado, en ese aspecto, como casi siempre, ella no tuvo suerte. Pensó que sería fácil mandar al diablo las ofertas de trabajo e irse cuanto antes a Estados Unidos, no tenía intenciones de quedarse en Japón; su plan resultó un poco ingenuo, y después se dio cuenta de que Naraku, a quien conocía de algunos años atrás, no paró de ponerle obstáculos. No quería terminar siendo la chica de las noticias del clima, lo suyo era, tal vez, investigar, y le gustaba especialmente el estudio de los vientos. Su sueño más loco siempre había sido el de cazar tornados, pero en Japón no había tornados, allá todo era más de terremotos y tsunamis. En pocas palabras, una vez que rechazó la oferta inicial de empleo, no encontró otra.

¿Qué tuvo qué hacer para sobrevivir al desempleo en un país que lo condenaba tanto? El _generoso_ de Naraku, ahora su jefe, a través de Byakuya, viejo amigo de la universidad, le ofreció –o más bien, la obligó al quedarse sin opciones- a trabajar para él… como su asistente personal, y por asistente personal Naraku tenía un concepto mucho más exigente y extenso que el de una simple secretaria.

No sólo tenía que organizar su agenda, pasarle llamadas, programar las citas y estar detrás de un escritorio a espera de las órdenes de Naraku, sino que también la hacía cumplirle sus más mínimos caprichos; llevarle el café, recibir o mandar paquetes y papeles, escanear cosas, copiar documentos, incluso esconder cosas, o bien, destruir evidencia, y acompañarlo a todos los lugares que él dijera. Naraku lo veía más como dos por uno, secretaria y asistente personal, y ni siquiera le pagaba por dos. Sin contar, que tenía que estar a su disposición las veinticuatro horas del día, incluso cuando se llevaba trabajo fuera del horario de oficina, ella tenía que seguir con la jordana. Cuántas noches en vela no había pasado ya por Naraku, que parecía además era un poco adicto al trabajo.

—Pero sí tienes trabajo. —Kagura no pasó desapercibido el creciente tono de burla en la voz de su jefe, y comenzó a hacerse a la idea del siguiente comentario mordaz—. ¿O no trabajas conmigo?

—Wow… —exclamó ella con un exagerado gesto—. Debería estar orgullosa, ¿cierto? Ser como tú, invencible y triunfante. —Levantó su copa hacia él, como si brindara—. No eres más que un vil fraude.

Naraku la miró con cierta hostilidad. Con ello, le indicó que no siguiera. Si bien sus fraudes y desvíos era algo de lo que Kagura tenía conocimiento, aunque no a fondo, no le gustaba que se lo estuviera echando en cara siempre. Era arriesgado, y más cuando ella lo detestaba tanto. A veces, las cosas que hacía eran peligrosas, por mucha protección que tuviera o se anduviera con cuidado. Si Kagura aceptaba aquello, era sólo porque la había obligado a involucrarse, y si él se hundía, ella se iba con él. La tenía atada de manos pero tampoco podía darse el lujo de confiar plenamente en ella.

Sin embargo, cuando Kagura se lo proponía, podía sacarlo de quicio. De hecho cuando hacía eso le resultaba hasta chocante verla. Kagura era testadura, ácida y arrogante, y la consideraba demasiado bonita para eso. La naturalidad soberbia de su pose y su media sonrisa siempre le daba la sensación de que, a pesar de todo, le escondía algo.

Hubo un momento de silencio y, ahora enmudecida, Kagura acató la silenciosa orden de su jefe haciendo desaparecer cualquier rastro de burla. Tampoco quería provocar su ira.

—Estoy cansada. Iré a dormir —dijo la mujer con desgano, pero Naraku no respondió. Bajó la vista a la pantalla de la computadora y siguió tecleando. Kagura lo tomó como un permiso para, finalmente, echarse a dormir. Estaba muerta de sueño.

—Espera —la llamó Naraku, haciendo que Kagura resoplara.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Ven aquí. —Le ordenó sin quitar la vista de la pantalla. Kagura obedeció y se paró a su lado. Le preguntó un par de cosas con respecto a las horas programadas para dos citas que tendría al día siguiente. Kagura le recordó por qué y con quiénes era, con aire de fastidio, pero le dio la impresión de que Naraku sólo lo hizo para molestarla. Su jefe tenía el raro (y odioso) hobbie de querer rozar los límites de su paciencia sin explicación alguna.

—¿Qué haría sin ti, verdad, Kagura? —preguntó Naraku con malicia, tomándola de la mano. La chica enseguida se soltó, hastiada por la maquiavélica burla que Naraku plasmaba en su tono de voz cuando le hablaba de esa manera.

—Ya déjame —vociferó caminando de vuelta a la barra, súbitamente furiosa. No tardó en terminar la bebida que había dejado a medias, y volvió a llenar el vaso—. Sabes que odio que me hables así. —Lo miró fijamente, levantando la vista por encima del vaso—. Te odio. Odio todo; odio este país, odio trabajar para ti, odio cómo me hablas, odio mi maldita vida. Me hubiera salido mejor escapar con Bankotsu que estudiar una maldita carrera y terminar trabajando para alguien como tú.

—Recuerda que Bankotsu también trabaja para mí —añadió él sonriendo de lado. Kagura gruñó, con una mezcla de vergüenza e incomodidad.

Había sido novia de Bankotsu por un corto tiempo. El tipo era guapo y tenía cojones, pero le faltaba un poco de cerebro; se dio cuenta de ello cuando le ofreció mandar al diablo a Naraku e irse juntos (nunca supo si lo decía en serio o no), pero cuando Naraku se enteró de que sus dos empleados estaban liados, simplemente hizo que ambos perdieran contacto el uno con el otro. A ella la había amenazado prácticamente de muerte, y a él, quién sabe, pero probablemente había hecho lo mismo. Realmente no le dolió, nunca quiso realmente a Bankotsu, aunque le atraía y se divertía con él. Lo que sí le molestó fue que Naraku, hasta en eso, se metiera en su vida.

Naraku observó divertido la expresión de su asistente y soltó:

—No me veas así. Deberías agradecerme, te hice un favor. Conozco a Bankotsu mejor que tú. Es un patán. —La mujer arrugó la nariz ante la falsa pose de protector.

—Y tú un chacal —respondió enseguida—. Bankotsu será un cabrón, pero al menos es más hombre que tú.

Naraku la fulminó con la mirada. No había tomado nada bien aquel comentario que dejaba lugar para miles de interpretaciones. Así como Kagura odiaba muchas cosas, él odiaba que ella le dijera las cosas a medias. Cuando hacía eso, le entraba la duda de que planeaba algo contra él, o de que no le decía todo lo que sabía, y con la tensa relación laboral –casi personal- que había entre ellos, uno podía actuar para poner en desventaja al otro.

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió, alzando una ceja. Kagura se quedó callada, desesperando a Naraku con su silencio, quien a su vez comenzó a buscar alguna manera de hacerla hablar… usualmente haciéndola rabiar.

Hizo un gesto extraño, como de complicidad, y le soltó sin pudor alguno su descolocado comentario.

—Vaya… no pensé que fueras tan fácil de llevar a la cama. —Kagura abrió los ojos como platos, y la boca también, con una mezcla de sorpresa, ofendida. Prácticamente la estaba llamando zorra, como si él tuviera la moral de reprocharle algo. ¿Y qué si era así? Había sido novia de Bankotsu, era de lo más normal y… _ni siquiera eso_. Uno de los más grandes problemas que tuvo con Bankotsu, a pesar de los pocos meses que estuvieron juntos, es que ella se negó a acostarse con él. Simplemente no quería, y su miedo a quedar embarazada o pescar una enfermedad era grande, por muchas precauciones que hubiera de por medio.

La cosa es que sólo ella sabía la verdad. Naraku podía pensar lo que quisiera, ella sabía que estaba equivocado, y de alguna forma eso amortiguó la ofensa detrás de su comentario. Le causaba gracia ver que Naraku se equivocara así de pronto, tan fácilmente. Si se le sacaba de quicio podía sacar conclusiones apresuradas, aunque probablemente, de nuevo, usaba su técnica favorita: enfadarla.

—¡Ja, sí, claro! —Kagura soltó una carcajada mientras metía una de sus manos al bolsillo del saco negro. Naraku la miró contrariado. Esperaba todo, gritos, insultos de vuelta, reclamos, o una dramática salida por la puerta, todo menos que Kagura se lo tomara tan a la ligera.

—Claro, Naraku. Fíjate que soy tan fácil, que aún soy virgen —confesó con la misma falta de pudor y desfachatez con la cual él la tildó de fácil. ¿Y qué si sabía eso o no? Era cosa suya, y la confianza, si así se le podía llamar, entre ellos, era ya tan grande, extraña y poco profesional, que incluso dormían en la misma suite.

—¿Qué?

—Demonios… ¿por qué nunca nadie me cree? —masculló la chica dando un último trago, rodando los ojos.

Naraku la miró como si fuera un espécimen nuevo y raro. Y es que, una mujer como Kagura, con esos aires de femme fatale, con veinticuatro años de edad y el antecedente de haber sido pareja de alguien como Bankotsu… ¿y era virgen? O era una broma, o estaba frente a un unicornio. Por alguna razón, Naraku supo que no estaba mintiendo, además eso explicaba el por qué Bankotsu aceptó tan de buena gana alejarse de Kagura.

Se quedó sentado en el sillón, aún sorprendido, aunque su rostro se volvió pétreo. Cerró la laptop lentamente mientras Kagura se pasaba uno de sus dedos por la comisura del labio, limpiando unas pocas gotas de la bebida. No notó que su jefe la miraba fijamente, así como tampoco vio cuando se quitó los lentes y dejó a un lado la computadora.

Kagura se recargó un poco contra la pared, sin voltear hacía atrás, pensando en cuánto le dolían los pies. Llevaba todo el santo día con aquellos infernales tacones y lo único que quería era irse a la cama. Tomó aire con cansancio, ya dispuesta a retirarse, cuando entonces sintió que alguien la tomaba del brazo. Sin avisar, Naraku la agarró de la mano con firmeza, y sin siquiera esperar su reacción, comenzó a llevársela con él. Kagura al principio se quedó un poco pasmada, mientras atravesaban la mitad de la suite.

Naraku caminaba demasiado rápido. No la había volteado a ver ni le había dicho nada, prácticamente la estaba arrastrando. Para cuando acordó se encontraban en un largo pasillo en el cual, mientras avanzaban, se iba oscureciendo cada vez más, con la tenue luz que se filtraba desde el resto de la suite. Era como si todo a su alrededor tomara una perspectiva fuera de del mundo real.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —refunfuñó Kagura deteniéndose unos instantes, tratando de que Naraku la soltara. Este sólo volteó a verla por encima del hombro y de un movimiento, la obligó a caminar nuevamente. Kagura casi tropieza con los tacones, y para cuando pudo recuperar el equilibrio, ya estaba frente a una puerta blanca que Naraku abrió, para enseguida, empujarla dentro.

—¿Qué carajo? —exclamó, mientras Naraku cerraba la puerta—. ¿Qué quieres? Ya estuvimos trabajando todo el día, Naraku. Déjame dormir. —El aludido la ignoró por completo mientras se dirigía a un buró, seguido por la mirada desconcertada de la joven. Lo vio sacarse el celular de encima y aventarlo sobre el mueble. Entre tanto, Kagura miró a un lado, y después toda la habitación. Se preguntó cómo no se dio cuenta antes; era la habitación de Naraku… y en segundos captó lo que su jefe pretendía hacer.

Se quedó de piedra, y no dispuesta a ello, se dio la vuelta, casi arrojándose a la puerta. Intentó abrirla, movió la perilla de un lado a otro, pero estaba cerrada, y por alguna razón no podía quitarle la llave. Mientras, Naraku caminó hacia ella, y sin articular palabra la tomó del brazo y con brusquedad la arrojó sobre la cama.

Kagura quedó sentada casi a orillas del colchón. Las sábanas se habían desacomodado con el golpe, y sintió ganas de, por lo menos, arrojarse de la ventana, pero se quedó helada. Su cuerpo estaba tieso, como si le hubieran drenado la sangre, y la sensación del sudor frío hacía contraste con la sensación de que la sangre le hervía en las piernas, dejándole un vacio en la boca del estomago.

Sus sospechas se reafirmaron cuando Naraku, con el mismo gesto estoico y plantado frente a ella, se quitó el saco rápidamente, arrojándolo sin cuidado al suelo. Se aflojó la corbata y después, casi con ansiedad, se desabrochó el cinturón y se lo quitó. Era obvio lo que pretendía pero… ¿por qué ella no estaba haciendo nada? Seguramente en ese momento tenía cara de tonta, pero había algo que la obligaba mantenerse en su lugar.

—No me veas así, Kagura. —Naraku sonrió mientras hablaba—. No te haré nada malo. Tienes toda la libertad de detenerme, si eso es lo que quieres.

Apenas terminó aquella frase, Naraku se acercó más a ella, le agarró el rostro con fuerza y la miró unos segundos. Los ojos carmín de Kagura se clavaron en los de su jefe, ligeramente temblorosos, sin embargo él no pudo ver algún tipo de duda o miedo en ellos. Luego acortó la distancia y la obligó a besarlo. Kagura cerró los ojos unos instantes y después los abrió de par de par, preguntándose qué diablos pasaba con el mundo. El beso era húmedo y profundo, Naraku movía sus labios sobre los de ella como quería, provocándole unas cosquillas extrañas, casi placenteras, como si de pronto hubiese activado algo. No correspondió al principio, estaba atónita, pero tampoco lo detuvo cuando él logró abrir más su boca. Naraku le había dado la oportunidad de detenerlo, y segundos antes lo habría hecho, pero ahora esa idea ni le pasaba por la cabeza.

Con la misma rudeza con la que la tomó, la soltó. Kagura se dio cuenta de que estaba casi sin aire, no podía respirar y sentía un tonto sonrojo en sus mejillas. Sin dejarla hacer nada, Naraku prácticamente arrebató el saco de su cuerpo. El tintineo de sus collares la distrajo, y a oídos de Kagura, sonaron como enormes campanas tratando de despertarla de algún sueño extraño, lo cual no funcionó.

No le hizo nada más, ella no reaccionaba, no entendía cómo estaba aceptando aquello, ¿qué diantres pasaba con ella? No era estúpida, tampoco una inocentona. Las cosquillas en su pecho no era la primera vez que las sentía, pero la situación era demasiado bizarra, casi irreal; parecía un sueño, o una pesadilla, o quizás ambas. Naraku simplemente la tomó de un brazo y la obligó a ponerse boca abajo, contra la cama. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de escuchar el cierre del pantalón bajar, y cuando ella misma desabrochó su propio pantalón.

Sabía que si se resistía o peleaba, le iría peor. Pero, extrañamente, tampoco sentía ganas de luchar contra eso. No tenía miedo alguno, no había miedo al dolor, ni a cualquier otra cosa, era como si hubiera hecho eso muchas veces o como si fuera inmune a todo ello, y lo más raro de todo es que lo estaba aceptando de buena gana. En ese momento sentía que no existía impedimento alguno o barrera, por un momento olvidó quién era Naraku y quién era ella. Incluso se sentía como si lo hubiera deseado y apenas se viniera dando cuenta de eso.

* * *

Todo se movía demasiado, como si el espacio que los rodeaba no tuviera control alguno. No supo en qué momento desapareció su ropa, sólo sabía que tenía puesto el sostén, y nada más.

Aún yacía boca abajo y no tenía tiempo, ni interés, en voltear a ver a Naraku, quien estaba detrás de ella. De vez en cuando la obligaba a bajar la cabeza hasta el colchón, y en otras ocasiones la obligaba a levantarla hacia atrás halándola del cabello. Lo que sabía es que estaba demasiado excitada como para detenerse o reclamarle algo a Naraku. A pesar de la supuesta pasión del momento, todo parecía lejano y vago. Kagura sentía toda la escena, e incluso su cuerpo y sus propias sensaciones, como si estuvieran rodeados de un espeso velo de niebla, y lo más curioso de todo es que podría jurar que ella estaba viéndolo todo desde afuera como si fuera una voyeur de sus propios actos, y en otras ocasiones, parecía regresar a su cuerpo, pero las sensaciones del mismo no cambiaban.

Casi pensó que estaba volviendo loca; o por lo menos tenía que estar loca como para estar teniendo sexo con Naraku. ¿Cómo carajo llegó a eso? Ella reaccionaba y suspiraba como si hubiera hecho eso infinidad de veces o como si no le importara que fuera con él. Ni siquiera se sentía como si sólo unos momentos atrás, hubiera sido una completa inexperta, pesar de que era Naraku el que llevaba el control de la situación, y su propia excitación parecía impedirle hacer cualquier cosa en contra de él.

En ocasiones veía todo desde sus propios ojos. El cabello revuelto delante y a los lados de su rostro, hecho un desastre, y cómo el paisaje frente a ella se movía cada que Naraku la embestía. No había un solo átomo de su cuerpo que estuviera pensando en detener aquello, aunque Naraku la embestía casi con brutalidad. Es más, a pesar de que Naraku era quien llevaba las riendas, por primera vez se sintió cómo si el objeto a usar, fuera él.

Casi le dio risa, incluso sonrió con malicia y sin restricciones. ¿Estaba viendo a Naraku como un objeto al cual usar a placer? Casi le gustó la idea. No, de hecho, le encantó. Se sentía con cierto poder sobre él. La idea se le antojó casi fantástica, y aquello se sentía tan bien, tan real y a la vez tan lejano, como si ella no estuviera ahí, que la idea sólo se reafirmó.

Mientras Naraku llevaba el ritmo sosteniéndola de la cadera, otra de sus manos pasó por la curvatura de su espalda. En ese instante Kagura sintió que estaba rayando en la locura. La presión en su cabeza y las oleadas de agradables escalofríos en su pecho la estaban llevando a un punto en el que, a pesar de estar casi inmovilizada por Naraku, ella parecía luchar por hacer tierra. Movía los brazos, apretando las sábanas, a veces se agarraba la cabeza y se echaba el cabello a un lado tratando de desahogar las ganas que sentía de golpear o morder algo, y escuchaba como en un eco los propios suspiros y gemidos que salían de su boca, o la respiración agitada de Naraku detrás de ella.

Era demasiada presión y sentía que estaba llegando a un punto en el que no podía lidiar con ello. Resultaba tan doloroso como placentero. Los agresivos movimientos de Naraku no hacían más que aumentarlo. No era gentil, ni cuidadoso, mucho menos dulce, más parecía una bestia que un hombre, y lo peor de todo es que no existía sentimiento alguno de culpabilidad, angustia o impotencia en ella, quizá ni siquiera de razón. Era como si no estuviera ahí. La idea de que estaba usando a Naraku aún persistía, como si en el fondo, ella lo estuviera controlando todo a su gusto y antojo. ¿Qué clase de fantasía era esa?

Cuando las cosas estaban llegando a un aumento de presión irrefrenable, que la hacía sentir al borde de un precipicio, todo terminó abruptamente, pero no en un orgasmo, o en que él se detuviera. Todo terminó cuando abrió los ojos.

* * *

Se sobresaltó sobre su propio lugar y lo primero que llegó a su mente fue la escena de Naraku y ella teniendo sexo sin pudor alguno. Incluso por unos segundos creyó que seguía inmersa en aquello, hasta que se percató de que acababa de despertar, y que todo había sido un sueño.

Frunció el ceño, ofuscada, y como si le hubieran dado cuerda se irguió y miró hacía todos lados, a punto de preguntarse qué había pasado la noche anterior, aún más, cuando vio que estaba despertando en la cama que Naraku llevaba cinco días ocupando desde que llegaron a Corea del Sur.

Mentalmente se dijo que no podía ser. Bajó la mirada, y se encontró con su ropa puesta. No había indicios de que se la hubiera quitado. Lo único que estaba sobre el piso eran sus tacones. Lo demás estaba bien, incluso seguía peinada. Después se preguntó qué diantres hacía despertando en la cama de Naraku, y recordó lo que en realidad había pasado la noche anterior.

Estuvieron todo el día ocupados trabajando. Fácilmente, Naraku tuvo que acudir a tres reuniones distintas y a ella la obligó a acompañarlo a cada una. No pararon en todo el día y sólo se detuvieron a comer. El negocio era importante, y desde que llegaron a Corea el ritmo de trabajo había sido más que exigente. No conforme con eso, el día no les alcanzaba, y ambos habían tenido que desvelarse trabajando. Kagura, después de cinco días de no parar, estaba muerta, y justo la noche anterior Naraku insistía con terminar, y no le permitía irse a dormir aunque ella no estuviera haciendo nada; si él se estaba matando trabajando, ella también tenía que matarse, por lo menos a esperarlo a que terminara. El maldito era un sádico sin corazón.

Y claro, no hay ser humano que aguante semejante presión y exigencia. Kagura recordó que la noche anterior, ya muy tarde, Naraku seguía en aquel mismo plan. A ella le urgía tanto dormir, sentarse en algún lado y descansar los pies, que mientras Naraku tecleaba sin parar en la laptop, ella se acostó en la cama con la sola intención de descansar los ojos unos momentos. Seguro que al minuto se había quedado dormida.

Le quedó claro. Aquello sólo había sido un sueño… ¡Qué puto sueño! ¡Qué horror! exclamó Kagura en voz baja, notando que Naraku no estaba cerca. Se desacomodó el fleco con cierto sentimiento de culpa y vergüenza. También se dio cuenta de que tenía mucho calor, y tal parece que estaba sonrojada.

No podía ser verdad… había tenido un sueño húmedo con el estúpido de su jefe, ¿pero eso qué importaba? Se trataba de Naraku, eso era lo grave. ¿Podían existir tantas distintas fantasías perversas en una sola? Porque la sola idea de acostarse con Naraku era perversa. ¿Había sido culpa de _qué_? ¿Hormonas, su abstinencia, la constante convivencia, que el maldito era apuesto? Porque no lo iba a negar, no era ciega, Naraku era atractivo, y también más cabrón que bonito. Si tan solo no fuera tan malnacido quizá…

¡No! Kagura negó con la cabeza varias veces. Las imágenes de su sueño le daban vueltas en la mente con un detalle asombroso, como si se tratara de una película ante la cual trataba de taparse los ojos con las manos, sólo para terminar abriendo un pequeño espacio entre los dedos y echar un vistazo, llena de curiosidad. La escena era muy… ¿erótica? No le ayudó en nada describirlo de esa manera, porque las sensaciones del sueño seguían latentes en su cuerpo y, quitando de lado cómo era Naraku, sintió como persistía en ella la misma excitación del sueño, sólo que ahora se había vuelto profundamente incómodo.

Por un instante deseó volver al sueño. Al menos ahí nada era verdad y hasta se la pasó bien, sin culpas ni vergüenzas de por medio.

Sabía que estaba un poco excitada, los agradables escalofríos que la dejaban viendo al frente como ida, no eran por nada. Necesitaba bañarse, y esperaba que, por todos los cielos, Naraku no notara nada. No ayudaba el hecho de saber que su jefe era un excelente observador.

Tratando de nivelar su respiración se puso de pie y se calzó los zapatos. Caminó hacia la puerta tratando de actuar lo más naturalmente posible, pero no vio a nadie en el resto de la suite.

—Seguramente se ha ido a desayunar —murmuró mirando hacia el reloj. De hecho, ya era un poco tarde. Le sorprendía que Naraku no la hubiera despertado. Se maldijo al recordarlo de nuevo; estaba pensando demasiado en él y justo en ese instante las imágenes de su sueño la volvieron a atacar. Tratando de distraerse, se acercó a su maleta y sacó la ropa que se pondría ese día. Le urgía un baño de agua fría, peinarse, cambiarse de ropa; le urgía la rutina a pesar de que la detestaba.

Caminó con parsimonia al baño y abrió la puerta con pereza, y por unos instantes se quedó atónita.

Tenía que ser su día de mala suerte. Se encontró con Naraku, quien al parecer acababa de salir de la ducha. De hecho, se estaba vistiendo. Sólo estaba usando pantalones, tenía el torso desnudo y el cabello echado detrás de la espalda. Cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, él volteó a verla disgustado.

—Maldita sea, Kagura. ¿Por qué no tocas antes de entrar? —reclamó el hombre, quien notó el leve rubor en las mejillas de su asistente. Kagura se obligó a mirar hacia otro lado, esbozando un sincero gesto de fastidio; que claro, era sincero, lo detestaba, pero también luchaba porque no se notara como las escenas de su sueño seguían martillándole la cabeza, y no ayudaba si tenía a Naraku casi desnudo frente a ella.

—¿Y tú por qué no le pones llave a la maldita puerta? —respondió la mujer apretando la ropa contra su cuerpo. Naraku chasqueó la lengua mientras se volvía hacia ella. Tomó su camisa y se dirigió a la entrada, donde estaba Kagura.

—Lo olvidé. Además, pensé que seguirías durmiendo. ¿Ya viste que tarde es, Bella Durmiente? —Cuando pasó a su lado Naraku se dio la libertad de juguetear con sus collares con gesto prepotente—. Espero que hayas descansado y dejes de quejarte. Trato de hacer que tu estadía sea cómoda y no andar medio desnudo por ahí, y tú encima te enojas, cuando la culpa es tuya.

—Vete a la mierda —escupió ella metiéndose al baño y cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

* * *

Todo el día había estado incómoda, terriblemente incómoda y esquiva. Encontrarse a Naraku medio desnudo en el baño no la ayudó en nada. Ni siquiera se pudo duchar a gusto y el agua fría no sirvió para calmarla. Si bien evitó hacer cualquier cosa en privado _pensando_ en Naraku, aunque la tentación fue grande y difícil de vencer y la curiosidad la mataba, su mente seguía divagando.

Con el paso de las horas, las cosas no mejoraron. Trató de evitar acercarse demasiado a su jefe. En el auto, se sentó hasta el extremo más alejado de él y trató de distraerse con cualquier cosa que viera. Le dirigió aún menos la palabra, sólo le hablaba cuando él lo hacía primero. Odió cómo nunca el tener que acompañarlo a todos lados, su constante e imponente presencia no la ayudaba a quitarse de encima el asunto del sueño.

Ni siquiera podía sostenerle la mirada, no podía verlo a los ojos, sentía que le leía la mente. ¿Qué pensaría Naraku si llegaba enterarse que había fantaseado con él? No podía imaginárselo. ¿Se enojaría, la tildaría de perversa, o le gustaría? Porque sí, se sentía extrañamente perversa, como si hubiera traspasado una frontera imaginaría y prohibida, una que le resultaba morbosa y le producía una atracción rarísima; le resultaba aún más atrayente que cualquier cosa que pudo haber sentido con Bankotsu, y eso que tuvo que luchar bastante contra sus propios impulsos en algunas ocasiones. Naraku también era perverso, después de un año trabajando para él podía estar segura de eso, ¿pero tanto así? Al menos, en su sueño, lo fue, con su pose prepotente de: "_está_ _bien, Kagura. Yo te ayudaré. Me sacrificaré por ti_". ¿Podría él llegar a reaccionar así? ¡Diablos!, Kagura juraría que, si Naraku no fuera tan maldito con ella, accedería a liarse con él… lo raro es que nunca antes lo había pensado así. Nunca lo había visto desde esa perspectiva, y ahora no le resultaba tan inviable o imposible.

A lo largo del día se dio cuenta… ¿acaso tenía un "_crush_" con Naraku?

Ella sabía, y le había pasado antes, el tener un sueño de ese tipo con algún conocido, y despertar con aquella sensación y una especie de crush temporal con esa persona. Sí, le había pasado. Le pasó con Bankotsu, y con un par de chicos más, sobre todo cuando estuvo en la preparatoria. También le sucedió con uno de sus profesores de la universidad, ¿pero por qué diantres su cabeza se empeñaba en joderle la vida haciendo lo mismo con Naraku? ¡Habiendo tantos hombres! La única conclusión a la que llegó, fue que había sido culpa de la convivencia. Tenía cinco días junto a Naraku, las veinticuatro horas del día. Un poco más, y prácticamente estarían viviendo juntos.

Kagura estaba organizando unos papeles, ligeramente nerviosa, evitando cualquier contacto visual con Naraku, quien estaba apenas a un metro de distancia, revisando otros documentos. Tal y como Kagura lo pensó, él también notó su raro comportamiento. Ella no reaccionaba como de costumbre a sus provocaciones, tampoco la había escuchado quejarse, ni siquiera gruñir o resoplar ante la más mínima orden. Había evitado verlo directamente a los ojos cuando hablaba, y cuando le hablaba directamente, ella parecía distraída, le contestaba con secos monosílabos, como si luchara por no escucharlo, y probablemente ella no lo sabía, pero Naraku había notado desde mucho tiempo atrás, que cuando Kagura estaba nerviosa o ansiosa, se cruzaba de brazos o se agarraba mucho el cabello. Su comportamiento había sido como si tratara de ignorar que existía, y lo había estado evitando. Kagura no sabía disimular del todo bien cuando estaba muy nerviosa por algo.

Cansado de su inusual comportamiento, decidió enfrentarla.

—¿Y a ti qué demonios te ha pasado todo el día? —espetó Naraku mirándola directamente. La aludida sólo lo enfocó unos segundos y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo—. Todo el día has estado muy rara. ¿Tuviste pesadillas?

Ante la pregunta Kagura se quedó tiesa. Se detuvo en seco, tragó saliva y sintió que el alma se le salía del cuerpo.

—¿Qué? —murmuró la joven, sin poder evitar verlo.

—Que duermes horrible. —Naraku dejó los papeles a un lado—. Anoche te quedaste dormida en mi cama. Te mueves demasiado, incluso me pateaste, y después intentaste abrazarme. No volveré a dormir contigo —mascullo disgustado. Kagura desvió la vista unos instantes, preguntándose si Naraku estaba jugando con ella. Estando dormida, ¿habrá dado algún inconsciente indicio de lo que había soñado con él? ¿Él creía que había tenido pesadillas? Bueno, en parte tenía razón.

—¿Ah, en serio? —siseó Kagura, intensificando su mirada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se preguntó atónita por unos instantes. ¿Le estaba _coqueteando _a Naraku? La situación se prestaba para ello, y no pudo evitar hacerlo. Era como si sus gestos y su voz actuaran más rápido que su cabeza. La rara sensación de perversidad apareció con más fuerza. Mientras tanto, Naraku notó que había algo diferente con ella, de hecho, lo miraba distinto, incluso el tono de su respuesta tenía algo de sensual. Sus ojos centelleaban con un brillo que le resultaba familiar y conocido, pero que nunca había visto en ella. Trataba de lucir como enojada e incluso ofendida, pero la conocía bien. Había algo más, incluso, podría jurar estar viendo una sonrisilla casi imperceptible en sus labios.

¿Acaso Kagura le estaba coqueteando?

—¿O qué, tú si disfrutaste dormir conmigo? —preguntó Naraku alzando una ceja, dispuesto a indagar en el asunto. Estaba respondiendo al flirteo que creyó haber visto en Kagura, pero capaz que sólo se lo estaba imaginando; podía presumir de ser un buen observador, pero el lenguaje femenino, tan sutil, ambiguo y discreto, en ocasiones se le escapaba. Lo cierto era que no se iba a quedar con la duda.

—No lo sé. Solamente me quedé dormida.

—Entonces, la siguiente noche no te dejaré dormir —afirmó Naraku esbozando una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

Lo había comprobado, por alguna extraña razón Kagura le estaba coqueteando (y no sabía qué había hecho para despertar el deseo en su asistente), pero resultaba divertido responderle y rozar los límites de su relación profesional. Hacer algo prohibido y arriesgado siempre era como alimento para la bestia interna de Naraku. Tal vez hasta podrían divertirse antes de regresar a Japón.

Ella se quedó de piedra y tragó duro. No esperaba semejante respuesta. Lo que pasó todo el día tratando de evitar y cuestionándose, cómo reaccionaría Naraku si se enterara, lo comprobó ahí mismo. No pudo evitar estremecerse. Lo sabía, Naraku era tan perverso como resultó ser en su sueño; ella podía echarle la culpa al sueño y a su temporal crush, se había delatado ella misma, pero Naraku estaba jugueteando con el asunto de manera aún más directa, y sin razones que lo justificaran. Simplemente porque, tal vez, se le antojó. Su moral era nula, parecida a la de ella. ¿Alguna vez él habría fantaseado con ella?

Kagura se dio el lujo de sonreír más abiertamente, como si le siguiera el juego, y contestó:

—Pues claro que no me dejarás dormir… —dijo de manera casi voluptuosa, para después hacer una larga pausa. Naraku quedó expectante.

—Roncas mucho —agregó, ahora, de forma tajante. Naraku frunció el ceño y la sonrisa en su rostro desapareció. Por un momento pensó que las cosas estaban yendo demasiado lejos, y de pronto Kagura le cortaba el rollo abruptamente.

Lo había hecho a propósito, eso seguro. Pero al parecer, Kagura tenía más escrúpulos que él.

* * *

**Lo siento, pero debía escribir y subir esto. Todo fue por culpa, precisamente, de un sueño. Soñé que una ficker a la cual aprecio y admiro mucho, se le ocurría subir un fic donde Kagura y Naraku estaban de viaje de negocios en Seúl, charlaban un poco (o más bien discutían) y de pronto Kagura soltaba que era virgen, no sé por qué. Luego Naraku se ponía en plan de "ayudarla", la tomaba de la mano y se la llevaba a su habitación, y luego, pues pasa eso. Me desperté vuelta loca pensando: "asdfgh debo leer ese fic". Claro que a los dos segundos me di cuenta de que había sido un sueño y dije: "bueno, aquí estoy yo para escribirlo (?)"**

**Fue como si le "robara" la idea a dicha ficker (tú sabes quién eres xD).**

**En fin, creo que este es el segundo lemmon que escribo de Naraku y Kagura (bueno, que público) aunque la verdad casi no se vio nada de la parte lemmon. Traté de manejar el sueño erótico de Kagura para que este quedara de manera como vaga y lejana. Como que en los sueños uno siente que de verdad está pasando pero también se llega a sentir que es algo como irreal o lejano, o como si se viera desde otros ojos, no sé muy bien cómo explicarlo (y hablo de cualquier tipo de sueño). **

**Luego quise manejar el término "crush", porque no sé si les ha pasado (a mi sí xD) que tienen algún sueño (de la índole que sea) con algún conocido, incluso a veces alguno que te cae mal, y te despiertas bien sacado de onda y pasas el día como con un crush temporal sobre dicha persona. Bueno, pues algo así le pasa a Kagura.**

**En fin, espero hayan disfrutado este sencillo oneshot y muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer. **

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


End file.
